Lindsay Cartwright
Lindsay Cartwright is the proprietor and lead scientist of the Crescent Bay Dinosaur Museum. She eventually acquires the Purple Energem and becomes the Plesiosaurus Power Ranger Purple. She is best known for having two conflicts with two memorable Power Ranger heroines. Ranger History Not much is known about Lindsay's past except that at some point she came across Keeper and the two collaborated to track down the Energems. Lindsay Cartwright is in charge of the thriving Crescent Bay Dinosaur Museum. She is frequently accompanied by her assistants Logan Mueller and Luka for paleontological digs. She is also frequently pestered by waitress Kaitlin Skinner for dig-related work. In the first episode, she hires former Power Ranger Heather Merrill to work with Kaitlin at the Dino Bite Café and Lindsay and Heather become friends and Heather would nickname her "Lindz". However, in Mega Dino Battle, their friendship was strained when Heather tried to save her former Megaforce ranger teammates from evil mind-control created by her old captor, Vrak. She saved four of them but one of them remained under Vrak's control. Lindsay snapped at the Megarangers for endangering the Dino Charge rangers and getting them into the dangerous situation. Heather defended them from Lindsay's verbal attacks leading her to quit the Dino Museum and end her friendship with Lindsay. However after the fifth Megaranger was saved and Vrak was destroyed for good, Heather and Lindsay patched things up and Heather returned to working at the Museum. Still she and Heather remained at odds over how they mentored the Dino Charge rangers In Sister Trouble, Lindsay was upset to see her twin sister, Laura in Crescent Bay. It was later revealed that when they were kids, Lindsay has resented Laura because she was pretty and popular, while Lindsay was the smart and sensible one. Then in high school, both sisters had events at school with Laura having a cheerleading competition and Lindsay with her decathlon, and their father went to Laura's competition instead of Lindsay's. Upset by this, Lindsay has remained angry with Laura for years. In the end, the sisters patched up their differences and and hugged. Personality She is confident, direct, and rarely gets emotional. She has a serious demeanor and doesn't make friends easily. Deep inside, she's a bit lonely, and starts to learn the deeper meaning of friendship as she comes to respect and understand her Ranger family and her friendship with former ranger, Heather Merrill. She isn't as forceful as a "commander", but she's more insistent than a friend. Ranger Suit Kyoryu-violet2.png Family *Mr. Cartwright - Father *Mrs. Cartwright - Mother; Deceased *Betty - Grandmother *Laura Cartwright - Twin Sister Trivia *She is the second heroic Purple Ranger in the Power Rangers franchise, but the first Purple Ranger to be female. *She is similar to Doggie Cruger with the two of them being blunt mentors. They also clashed with an young female ranger (Doggie to Kayla Thomas and Lindsay to Heather Merrill, then Jade Shapiro), and taking their angers and frustrations out on others. Cruger took his anger about Bridge leaving SPD to be with Anna Thomas and their marriage out on Kayla and Lindsay took her anger about her feud with Heather out on Hayley Hale, Heather's sister. *Both Lindsay and Cruger have offended them by insulting their late parent. *Her serving as a technical adviser is similar to Drew Hale from Power Rangers Geo Force and Ryan Wolf from Power Rangers Galactic Force. **Concidentally, all three are good friends with the female lead ranger of their era. ***Drew was close friends with Susie Gold. ***Ryan was good friends with Kayla Thomas. ***Lindsay is frenemies and co-works with Heather Merrill. *Lindsay and her twin sister, Laura's relationship was based on Ricky O'Conner's own relationship with twin brother, Mickey from the Power Rangers Jungle Fury episode, Blue Ranger, Twin Danger. **Where both rangers are jealous of their twin. Plus both the O'Conner twins and the Cartwright twins are portrayed by the same actor. *Lindsay, along with Ninja Steel rangers Jackson Guitterez and Jade Shapiro had set each other straight about appriecating having a family. **Lindsay reminded Jade that she was lucky to have a mother who cares about her well-being whereas Lindsay's mother is deceased and wishes she still had a mother. **Jade reminded Lindsay to show respect towards people's feelings after she dissed Jade's father without knowing he was deceased. *Jackson reminded Lindsay that she was lucky to have a father and a sibling, whereas Jackson was held captive on the Warrior Dome and had not seen his father and brother for ten years before their reunion. See Also *Yayoi Ulshade - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyoryuger. See comparison page. *Ben-Lindsay Relationship, the relationship between Megaforce Blue Ranger, Ben Stevens and Dino Charge Purple Ranger, Lindsay Cartwright. *Heather-Lindsay Friendship, the friendship and rivalry of Heather Merrill and Lindsay Cartwright. *Lindsay-Jade Conflict, the conflict between Lindsay Cartwright and Jade Shapiro. External Links *http://the-hybrid-girls.wikia.com/wiki/Lindsay_Cartwright Category:Allies Category:Female Category:Purple Ranger Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge (Runwaygirl20) Category:Power Rangers Super Dino Charge (Runwaygirl20)